Douce comme l'acier le plus froid
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Pour un défi du CPAF, faire un portrait. J'ai choisi mon OC Yukino Kaori, la Tueuse aux Yeux d'Argent devenue Quatrième Siège de la Onzième Division. OC. Angst Ne pas flamer


**Douce comme l'acier le plus froid**

**Fandom **: Bleach, Claymore

**Genre** : portrait, angst

**Rating** : R/M

**Pairing** : IkkaYumiKaori

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages comme les univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte pour faire mumuse sauf Kaori.

**Résumé** : Pour un défi sur CPAF, rédiger un portrait

Anciennement titrée « Celle qui portait le nom d'Humaine ».

Une ombre furtive se déplace avec grâce dans les couloirs du Quartier Général de la Onzième Division. La Quatrième Siège, Yukino Kaori, surnommée "Maman Gros Nichons" par sa Vice-Capitaine Kusajishi Yachiru, ne semble pas à première vue vraiment à sa place dans la Division de Zaraki composée de guerriers virils. Et pourtant, tout comme pour leur Vice-Capitaine, personne n'aurait osé remettre en doute sa place au sein de cette élite de guerroyeurs.

Un rayon de soleil perce à travers l'obscure couloir et laisse apparaître la silhouette presque féline de la shinigami aux courbes généreuses ; sa chevelure aux couleurs d'un soleil d'hiver flatte une délicate peau d'un blanc satiné dont deux tatouages, l'un sur son omoplate gauche et le second sur le sein gauche, attirent l'œil. Mais ce qui frappe le plus, ce sont ses yeux argentés à l'éclat glacial qui fige au premier abord, Kaori possède ce genre de regard qui ne peut laisser indifférent par son absolue froideur. Non, rien ne laisserait soupçonner que ce visage d'ange au corps de rêve appartient à la Quatrième Siège de la Onzième Division

Ça, c'est son apparence au quotidien. Celle que l'on connaît. Mais parfois, sa véritable nature refait surface, celle qui fait que la shinigami ne peut prétendre au nom d'Homme. Et quand la mi-Humaine mi-Yoma redevient la Sorcière aux Yeux d'Argent, tout ce qu'elle enfouit en elle ressurgit, cette chose noire, ce sang et cette chair de Youma, tapis dans ses entrailles et qu'on le lui a introduit sans consentement vraiment possible et qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est vraiment : un monstre avec une apparence et un cœur humaine. Sa peau se contracte, son visage laisse apparaître d'hideuses rides, ses yeux argentés prennent une inquiétante couleur jaune orangé, ses dents deviennent des crocs acérés et, enfin, si Kaori n'y prend pas garde, son corps entier se déforme, devenant une arme vivante. Mais peut être plus que son apparence physique, c'est son "cœur" qui subit le plus de changement.

A l'instar de son physique de bombe sexuelle, au milieu d'un environnement aussi masculin, Kaori se fond parfaitement dans le groupe des guerriers. Toujours une cigarette à la bouche, une revue pornographique dans une main, son katana prêt à être dégainé dans l'autre, la jeune shinigami se promène toujours avec un petit air qui semble vous dire :

"J'veux juste qu'on m'fiche la paix."

Peu soucieuse de ce qu'on pense d'elle, cette femme désinvolte serait toujours coiffée à la diable ou habillée n'importe quoi si Ayasegawa Yumichika, un de ses deux compagnons de toujours, ne prenait pas le plaisir de brosser ses longs cheveux ou lui choisissaient ses kimonos d'agrément avec soin. De son ancienne vie de son univers d'origine, elle a conservé certaines habitudes de vie : ascète, elle se contente de peu, sa chambre témoignant d'une très grande austérité. Dormant adossée à sa Claymore, la pièce est totalement dépouillée de tout meuble, excepté une petite commode où elle range ses rares vêtements. Mais ce mode de vie monacale ne la rend pas simple ou simpliste pour autant. Cultivant sa propre complexité avec délectation, la shinigami se plaît à se montrer cynique, presque sadique envers ses adversaires au combat dont la vue du sang la tend à la rendre un peu psychotique. Avec ses subordonnés ou même son Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi, Kaori paraît un peu égoïste, fumeuse, impudique, indécente, nonchalante, un peu ramollie, qui a mal tourné et pourtant douée d'un jugement réfléchi et calme et d'un amour pour le combat qui s'est jamais démenti.

Seuls Madarame Ikkaku, l'autre compagnon de toujours ou Yumichika, ont le privilège de connaître une toute autre facette de sa personnalité, plus sensuelle, moins rude. Car, ainsi qu'elle le souhaitait, la jeune femme possède enfin quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas besoin de protéger. Elle qui a vu sa grande sœur se faire dévorer par un Yoma après avoir été outragée, qui a vu sa protectrice Carmélia, pourtant Numéro Un, se faire décapiter et enfin qui a vu les guerrières qu'elle avait sous son commandement se faire massacrer, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, avait perdu la capacité de faire la différence entre combattre seule, manger en fouillant les poubelles ou mourir. Elle se savait plus ni pleurer ni rire ; la jeune femme nouvellement shinigami traversait le Rukongai tel un fantôme, le regard vide et plus froid que jamais, dans l'espoir d'être libérée de ce poids qui la rongeait et la réveillait chaque nuit avec son cortège de cauchemars, les larmes refusant de franchir les prunelles glacées. Elle se sentait dans l'incapacité de s'occuper d'elle-même. Mais Ikkaku et Yumichika lui avaient montrée un nouveau possible. Ils étaient forts, ils savaient se battre, ils lui avaient tendue la main et lui avaient offert la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner et de mourir ensemble, en riant. C'était tout ce que Yukino Kaori souhaitait.

De son passé, personne ne sait rien, sauf qu'elle est devenue shinigami car sa destinée devait en être ainsi et qu'elle a quitté son univers de violence pour en voir un autre. La fatalité s'était attachée à ses pas, la suivait comme son ombre. Mais, peut être depuis cinquante ans, depuis qu'elle a rencontré les deux êtres qu'elle aime au point qu'elle préfèrerait mourir en se mordant la langue plutôt que de trahir, la jeune femme se sent enfin vivante. Elle éprouve de nouveau des sentiments comme la joie, la colère, l'amour, la haine.

Celle qui ne pouvait prétendre au titre d'Homme le porte plus que tout et fera tout pour mourir avec.


End file.
